A Walk in The Rain
by Brain Diva
Summary: Jim discovers why Pam likes to walk in the rain.


I am not under the illusion that I own these characters. I am just taking them out for a spin while the show is on hiatus. No copyright infringement is intended.

A Walk in The Rain

She loved to walk in the rain. How could such a significant piece of Pam trivia slip by him? He knew so many little things about her. He knew she had to stir her daily berry yogurt for a full 30 seconds before daring to eat it. "The different types of berries need to be fully blended together to create the perfect yogurt," she had once said in response to a quizzical look brought on by her vigorous stirring. He knew she loved comfortable shoes, scrapbooking, red paperclips ("They are the most festive."), and Toblerone chocolate. He knew she drank her tea with a spot of milk, had to read Dilbert daily to find humour in life at Dunder-Mifflin, and fiddled with her pencil when she was deep in thoughts. He knew she hated Monday mornings, because "it is always such a disappointment to find that the power of my thoughts hasn't been able to make Michael disappear over the weekend." He knew all these little things, but he didn't know she loved summer rain so much until he was dragged into it.

It had been raining most of the day, which had made the demeanour of Dunder-Mifflin employees even more morose than usual. Dwight had not been morose, but had played fake drums on his desk with his pens all afternoon. This was even more annoying than the usual level of daily hassle Jim was accustomed to from sharing a workspace with him. Jim had fleeting thoughts of destroying every single pen Dwight owned once he left for the day, but he knew that Dwight would launch a full scale investigation into the incident despite the fact he could ignore it and just walk over to the supply closet to get new ones. A few minutes of pen-breaking fun did not seem to justify a full day of Sheriff Dwight. It was now 5:17. Forty-three minutes left before Jim could leave to go enjoy the comfort of his home. He was becoming impatient. Unfortunately, minutes appeared to tick by more slowly on the clock, as the time got closer to 6 pm.

The hour of deliverance finally came, and Jim walked up to Pam's desk, giving his usual light, end-of-day tap on the counter top. "Ready to go, Beesly?"

Pam looked up at him with tired eyes. "Like you wouldn't believe…" She grabbed her purse, and they soon stepped in the elevator.

"What a miserable day… Dwight is lucky I did not shove his pens up his nose."

Pam giggled as she leaned against the wall of the elevator. She looked sleepy, and her eyes were starting to close as Jim continued. "The weather is not so great so I thought maybe we could stay in… I have a very warm bed that is perfectly waterproof, and made for rainy nights just like this."

That prompted Pam to open her eyes slightly. "Mmmm… Yes, sleep would be divine." The corners of her mouth rose up in a barely perceptive smile as she glanced at Jim.

"Ms. Beesly, are you actually suggesting we waste a whole evening of possible bed nakedness for sleep? I am shocked you would even think of such a thing."

He leaned into Pam, and captured her bottom lip with his mouth. There was nothing quite as fun as making out with a sleepy Pam. Their lips would make slow contact, and he would get a chance to linger and memorize every part of her mouth. "It is really too bad I can't spend the day kissing you. It would make the day go by so much faster."

Pam chuckled. "Well, we could try that, but I'm not sure how effective your sales calls would be with me sitting in your lap, doing naughty things. I am willing to try though..."

They finally reached the downstairs lobby, and saw that the light rain from lunchtime had morphed into buckets of water falling from the sky. "Shit. I left my umbrella in the car. As much as it pains me to stay here one more minute, let's wait this out. It should die down soon."

The sight of the torrential rain appeared to give Pam a sudden boost of energy. "Don't be a wuss, Halpert. It's just summer rain! There is a reason why 6-year-olds want to go play in puddles when it rains. It is just pure fun. Come on…" She grabbed his hand, and dragged him outside.

They were immediately assaulted by the rain. It was as soothing as a warm shower could be, except that they were fully dressed for it. Jim felt his shirt and pants become heavy with rain, and cling to his body. His socks soon became wet as well. Pam appeared to feel no sense of urgency to reach the car, and was walking leisurely through the parking lot. He tugged on her hand to get her to walk faster so they would reach the car before having morphed into walking sponges. As he did so, she turned her head towards him. Amidst the rivulets of water dripping from her nose, eyelashes and hair, he saw the biggest smile that had ever graced her face. It rivaled the grin she would give when she had a killer hand at poker. She radiated pure enjoyment of the moment, and he decided it was well worth getting drenched for.

As they reached his car, Jim struggled to open the door with his slippery hands. After a few seconds, they were finally able to enter the safe and dry coccoon that was his Corolla. Jim turned around in his seat and started digging in the backseat. "Not cleaning my car after our day at Merli-Sarnoski Park finally paid off," he said as he produced a beach towel that he handed to Pam. He quickly found another towel, and started rubbing it all over his hair and face.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, listening to the sound of the rain as they continued to dry off. Finally, Pam broke the silence. "You know what I love the most about walking in the rain? It gives us a reason to go home, and get out of our clothes."

Jim was suddenly very glad he discovered Pam's fondness for rain, and hoped for a very wet summer.

Fin.


End file.
